Her Decision
by MrzJokers
Summary: This is Mature Content. Dante wondered after their last session, what have Jaymie been doing with her life. He got his answer when he went to Cali and found a large organization. He assumed that she worked for the boss. Not was the boss. He soon later finds out her decision.


Her decision

Sitting in her office writing paper work and filing online sending documents to the other colleges and co-CEO of San-Zarnales. Her mind set to get the day over with and her eyes tired behind the glasses she wore. It was Friday, nothing to do and no real ambition to go out either. There have been nights out, but people and society did not mix well without actual conflict with them. Blinking and sitting up pinching the bridge of her nose, she sighed and leaned back in her chair.

Life paid good. She looked over out her large over seeing window and smiled softly to herself. The town below lights shined and she widen her smile as she looked into some of the nearby offices. Glad that her windows were tinted she cracked her neck and loosened up the buttons of her collar shirt further relaxing in her chair. The night was pretty; stars seen, but not the way other cities made it. Shaking the tight bun from her head, kicking the heels off, she rubbing her scalp and murred softly of the days stress. Tilting her head back, she twirled the ring upon her finger and smiled. Another gift from herself, once again; What was today?

Looking at the calendar, she shook her head and grinned. Hell these days were pasting. Getting up and grabbing her heels, pushing the chair back with thickly shape thighs. She huffed as she retrieved her shoes and picked up a lost pen she misplaced during her rush hour. Setting it with his identical brothers and shuffling papers on the desk she walked from behind the desk and wiggled at the freedom of heels. Her black flats by the door went well with her mid-thigh length skirt and corduroy jacket. Her hair felt the breeze as she moved about her office to the door and ending her day by turning off the lights.

"Goodnight Kelly."

"Night Jaymie."

She looked at Kelly who was pretending to be working on something, but really waiting for her Love.

"You don't need to hide, I know you under the desk."

There was a bumping sound and Kelly blushed wiping the sweat from her brow. Jaymie shook her head grinning.

"Oh Marcus, I've sent the files to go head and take that for me."

"Got it."

"Goodnight Jaymie."

"Have fun."

She giggled closing the elevator doors and pressing the home level. She stood in the corner of the small-wide space and looked at the floor. The door Dings and she steps out unto soft carpet. The hall way was a short one, but the doors on each side showed other lived there. Walking to her door 7220 she pulled her key from her pocket and opened the door. The A/c hit her and she sighed walking in and wrapping a blanket over her.

Her stomach growled as she closed and locked the door behind her and slugged herself across the tilted floor into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she pulled out left over salad and a half-eaten steak. Warming up some Mac and Cheese, she turned to the stove and went and pulled out some eggs, and added side of mash potatoes.

Humiliated.

She felt that way, Most of the time. Her life just filed with mindless paper work and money. She bought everything for herself. A quiver wert down her spine. Oh yes she remembered the last night she held him.

_Flash backs _

"_Oh my god…" _

"Squeal for me bitch."

_ She arched her back into his thrust as he dug his nails into her skin. _Oh, yes that night. _He growled in her ear as he took her from behind. Her thoughts filled with him inside of her. She could feel him throb within her gut. _Fuck. _He pulled out of her his cock dripping with their mixed juices. She murred softly as her body relaxes not filled with the desire of a climax, but him releasing his hold upon her body. _

"_Da-Dante…" _

"What?"

_She cooed again turning over on her back laying in the bed with a blush fever over her body. Sweat and tears coated her face as looked up at the dominant male. There eyes met and he growled. _

"Did I give you permission to look at me?"

_She averted her gaze and parted her lips looking down at his neck as his hands slid up the curve of her body pulling her into the crook of his neck. She waited until he growled within her ear for her too wrap her arms around his neck. Their bodies in tuned with one another, but she knew not to speak. Her words always departed them. She shook her head and nuzzling smelling him. _God he smells wonderful. _Her eyes made out his profile in the shadows and she cooed out again. _

"Hrm?"

"_Stay with me." _

"No."

_She giggles softly as he pushed inside of her again groaning as he bit down upon the side of her neck. A low moan escaped her. He bit down harder and pulled back. She cried out as his fangs left a mark upon her neck. Her body shuttered as the hot sweat slicked their bodies passed one another in an act of their mating. She groaned as her climax rushed through her and he held himself back as her cunt clenched and suckled upon his cock. This is why he came. This is why he wanted her. _

_ He pushed her back upon the bed grabbing her wrist in a painful grip making her face squint up. He loved her pain. It was cute. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she opened her mouth and her back arched and leaned back against the bed spreading her legs out more. Dante racked his nails down her side leaving a trail of bloodlines upon her side. He grunted as his climaxed broke through his own body and he lay over her panting. He cooed softly her own orgasm bring her back down. _

_ He leaned back looked down upon her sexed body and grinned cynically. She looked at him and felt his anger once more. _

"I swear you don't listen."

_He growled and smacked the side of her ass making her yelp and struggle against his grasp. He loved when she fought. It made it less guilty of taking her roughly. _

"_Let me go." _

"Why?"

_He looked down at her, her lips bruised and tears at the corner of her eyes. He knew it was due to pleasure. On the other hand, could be pain. Both looked good on her either way. She lay in the bed and stared into his eyes. Daring him to do some else, anything else. He grinned. She smiled. They were meant for each other. The unbreakable claims the destructor. The Destructor claims the unbreakable. _

"I hate you."

_The words stung at her heart and he released her wrist leaving new marks to appear, and a new lies to say. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. _

"_I hate you too… Then again I'm the one that's lying." _

_ He chuckled and pulled her from his body. Getting up and walking into the shower. She lay in bed and wrapped the sheet half way around her body. The time; 4:45 am. She blinked and yawned combing her hair with her hand. It was messy. Sex messy. She smiled drunkly and got up picking up her slacks and her button down collar shirt. Looking aimlessly for her bra, knowing her thongs were chew off she slipped into her clothes and left. _

"_I would be lying if I said I really hated you." _

_End. _

She sat in front of her T.V. and sat her plate down. Shadow padded up to her and laid his head upon her legs. She idly placed her hand upon his furry head and scratched behind his ear. She swayed side to side lost in her own thoughts until her phone rang. Her heart stopped as their song played. She looked at the desk a few feet from her daring herself to answer. What for? A quick fuck since he was in town? No not this time, she refused. The phone stopped and she breathed easier. Flipping the channels, she murred softly as Shadow climbed upon the couch and lay down.

She rested against him for a moment before a knock on the door. Frowning and looked down at her attire. She was descent enough to present herself to the door. Looking through the peephole, she laughed.

"The fuck you want?"

"_Did you not hear my call?" _

"I did. Ignored; so?"

"_Open the door." _

She snorted and turned away leaving him at the door, behind the door, in the hallways. Her heart pounded in her chest, but this time would not be because of him. No. She shuffled back to the couch and sat back down watched in T.V. Sooner or later he would leave her. She was sure he had others.

"_Doll…" _

She shivered as his voice echoed pasted the door and she looked back over her shoulder, as a child would do to an angered parent.

"Go away."

There was a bang on the door. Like he kicked it. The man was insane. She got up and picked up a bat swinging the door open and gasping. The bat fell from her grasp as she started at the panda teddy bear. She thought she lost it after they…

"Give him back."

"_Oh? Why? You just left him in my house after you left." _

"You told me to."

"_When?" _

"You said you hated me; after every session. You're a mind fucking asshole that does not need to get everything you want."

Dante smirked and shook his head as he pulled at the arms of the teddy bear listening to the fiber of the strings rip. Jaymie jumped at him and pulled at the bear. His head fell into her hands. Her eyes widen as everything moved in slow motion. Dante did not expect her to do such a thing. He took a step back. She stared down at the panda bear and tears really swelled in her eyes.

"_Wait…that wasn't expected…." _

She dropped the panda bear and slammed the door in his face. Dante flinched and stared at the door. He looked at the floor, where the panda was then back at the door. What the fuck just happened? Turning back down the hallways, he looked at each door before shaking his head picking up the head and throwing it in his black duffle bag.

"_Doll open up. Look. It's…Just open up." _

"Go… away."

A shiver ran down his spine as he stepped forward. Tonight, Oh tonight was the best night of his life. He knocked and knocked. She could only take so much of someone bothering her. Yea, he was sure she would shoot him. Nevertheless, it was him. The open the door and he moved to the side as if he was attacked, or she threw something at him. When nothing crashed or he was abused suddenly, he looked inside and notice candles.

His eyes widen as everything in his body told him not to step through that door, but he loved when she was like this. He loved breaking her. Stepping inside he held what was left of the panda hoping in some God on like terms that it would save him in the right moment.

"In here".

He moved about the large flat and nodded at the expensive crap she had. This is where she lived? What did she do? It was expect for her to go far, but this. He was amazed at the art on the walls and the furniture. The décor was ok. He could add improvements. Stepping into the bedroom, more candles were lit, but she was nowhere in sight.

"_Where...?" _

"Bathroom idiot."

The smell of vanilla fragrance filled the room and he entered leaned against the doorway watching her relax. Bubbles and suds filled the bath. Only her head was above water.

"What do you want?"

Well He knew what he wanted, but it kinda fell through his fingers once the bear was broken apart. Only he was suppose to rip it. Then again, she was suppose to be chained to the bed and waiting for him.

"What have you done with yourself?"

Movement under the water told him she was slowly washing herself with a cloth. He stood awkward for a moment, and then begins to strip himself. He stepped into the waters behind her and she stiffened. He wrapped his arms around her flat toned tummy and pulled her closer to his chest. He disliked the way she calmed the aura around him. Here he came to fuck with her mind and thoroughly fuck her. Now that plans have changed, he felt a bit lost. His control was no longer his own, but theirs. As it has always been.

"_Why don't you listen?" _

"There's no need to. I have nothing you desire."

"_You do." _

"Tell me."

He was stuck in the same place as before. She had everything he was looking for, if she would just let him mold her into his idle woman; maybe more? He growled and sent small bite along side of her steamed neck. Her eyes fluttered as she splashed his face and moved from his grasp, her body slipping along his arms. He had to un-hook his hands so her hips could squeeze past them. He was face with her glorious ass.

Some times, he wanted to just give in, and live life with her. However, that would mean she had won. She would be the Dominant who did not fail their task. He would be the loser who fell into her arms, and not the other way around. He growled and lashed out biting her ass. She yelped and wiggled from his mouth rubbing the bruised spot upon her dimpled ass.

"You need to go home Dante."

"_Where you are is my home." _

"Quit lying. Quit playing with me. You always end up leaving."

"_Last time I remembered I went to take a shower." _

"I bet."

She moved from the tub and let the water out pulling out a large fluffy towel. Her hair pinned up in a way he wanted to grab it. Getting out behind her walking out the bathroom stark naked and dripping water unto her wooden floor she turned and frowned before going back to get him a towel so he would not continue to damage her floor.

"Want something to eat?"

"_A little." _

Going into the kitchen, she pulled out a left over dinner plate from her last business meeting and put it in the microwave. It did not take long before the bell rang and she walked into the living room and gave him the plate.

"_What not going to cook?" _

"Not worth my time."

"_Touché" _

With no further conversation, he sat on the couch and ate, while she went into her room and dressed. Coming back out in boy shorts and a tank, she flipped the T.V. back on and sat away from him on her lofa. He sat naked watching her watch the T.V, nothing interesting, just ignoring him.

"_Ya'kno…I like your hair." _

"Thank you."

"_The way it frames your face, makes you look innocent. Knowing you're not." _

She rolled her eyes and looked at him, glancing away from the T.V. a frown upon her face as he looked back at her.

"I am innocent Dante. More than you know."

He laughed and stood up the towel trying to stay upon his toned framed as he moved closer to her. She wheezed and moved back against the couch putting her hands up. A deeper frown within her face and his eyes wondered down her body. She blushed. He knew that, that was an easy signal. Leaning down he placed his lips upon her forehead.

"_I'm going to bed." _

She shifted uncomfortable and stared at him. Bed? What bed? It was not her bed. He moved back and walked down her hall. She internally screamed. Why hadn't he? The fuck!

"Not my bed."

"_Why not, we've shared beds before." _

She blushed once more turning off the T.V and following him. She was light on her feet despite the large hips, ass, and thighs.

"C'mon now Dante. You have no rights being here."

"_You opened the door." _

"That means nothing."

Dante chuckled and lay upon her bed. The shit was soft. He nuzzled the pillows that smelled of her and wiggled his body under the covers. Jaymie watched him from the door as he rolled on his stomach, cuddling the pillow and focusing on sleep. She frowned as she moved closer to the right the side of the bed.

"_Are you going to look at me, or get in the bed?" _

She shifted and got in on the other side. She lay on her side and looked at her alarm clock. It was now, 11: 54 pm. Her eyes darted from the corner then back to the alarm clock. Her heartbeat slowed as she was soon taken by sleep. Dante rolled over and looked at her silhouette, from the bed.

This one; this one was stubborn. He waited a few more minutes and heard the light snoring of hers before he pulled her body against his. Squishy; she was squishy. He groaned softly. She smelled amazing. A small mewl escaped her when he pressed her face into the pillow. Shifting his body and hers, he manages to get her to face him. Her lips parted as she slept on. He looked down over her. Damn, this bitch was beautiful.

She fell into the crook of his neck as he lay on his back and her arm carelessly draped over his chest. He looked over at the alarm clock. 12:20 am. He closed his eyes and sleep over came him easily.

Next morning.

"Geeet ooooouutt"

Dante sat on the couch and looked back with the remote in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"_Good morning too you to Doll…" _

"Noo it's Saturday. Leave me be."

"_Oh you _were_ clinging to me last night."_

She blushed and looked away stalking to the kitchen to make breakfast, to settle her mind of the days and last night's events. She moved about the kitchen idle as she always did every Saturday morning.

"_Nice to know you don't starve." _

She looked up and grinned as she flipped an over easy egg in its pan and looked at Dante who stood in the by the island. She looked back down at the frying egg and frowned when his gaze did not falter.

"Why are you here anyways?"

"_Just came to see what you were up to." _

"Oh? Why?"

He glared at her before walking over to the sink and putting his cup face down. The fact that he was now behind her made her step closer to the stove and slid the egg out the pan unto the plate. He looked at her ass and needed to grab it. The luscious look of the round bubbled ass called out to him. It is something that needed to be claimed. Nah, IT wanted to be claim; an only by him.

"_What do you do for a living?" _

"I work?"

Dante glared at her as she moved from in front of him over to the stool of the island eating her breakfast. Dante saw his plate and rolled his eyes walking over sitting next to her and eating. First bite was like heaven. The eggs were great, and the bacon was soft, crispy, in one bite. Toast was actually toasted. Like how to people forget to butter the toast then toast it? Flacks fell after he finished the handmade sandwich. Jaymie looked at him from the corner of her eye as she nibbled on the last bit of her toast.

"_Are you going to answer?" _

"Well, I kinda own my own business."

Dante chuckled and shook his head. Her? Owning her own business? It was possible, but her motivation was little.

"_Where did you find the time?"_

"I was 19 when we last met."

"_It's been what? 9 years?" _

"Yes."

Dante lashed out and grabbed her hair dragging her from the stool unto her knees. Jaymie cried out and grabbed his wrist looking up from her kneeling position. Dante looked into her eyes and twitched slightly. Jaymie stared into his eyes as if nothing mattered. Tilting her head back, he kneels pushing between her legs and brushing his lips against hers. She leaned forward, he pulled away smirking; their eyes never leaving each other.

Jaymie pulled away backing down from the stare down after he kept teasing her with his mouth. Her heart banged against her chest, making her ears burn and she yanked her head away from his hand. Dante gripped her head tighter in his hand making her cry out and lean into his hand and chest. Their bodies mashing together and a plush way Dante lean into her neck, she stiffened and chew on her bottom lip looking at him from her corner of her eye.

"Stop, Nope."

She could feel him smirk into her neck his lips upon her heated skin and his left hand around her waist tugging her closer. Jaymies' breath caught in throat and her arms are beside her body. Dante opened his mouth and let his tongue lash at the crook of her neck, meeting her collarbone of her shoulder. Jaymie tensed and pushed herself into his arms, closer to his body, into his mouth. She mewled softly and turned her neck more for him tensing and un-tensing her body.

Dante grin widens as he takes a light nip making her jump and shutter against his body change and wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Dante waited grinned moving his hand rubbing along her hipbone making her groan softly and open her eyes. She grinded against him waiting on the next bite, nip, it did not matter

Dante bite down upon her sweet sweaty flesh, his fangs digging into her skin drawing blood, he tugged back causing a rush of blood within his mouth. His inner demon raging in victory thrashing about his body; Dante opens his pitch black eyes and bite down harder. Jaymie thrashed and a gasp escaping her lips at first bite, her nails digging into his shoulders drawing down and she stared at the ceiling above. Moments went by before she found herself struggling in his arms. Dante only held tighter.

"_Stop moving." _

Jaymie blinked groaning softly and pushing him away, her body raging pushing towards him and looking at him from her angled way. Dante leaned her upon the floor making her body goose bump. Jaymie hissed and felt her neck throb again, her insides clenched making her whimper and melt within his arms. Dante seized his moment and let her hair go trailing his index fingers down her body past her pucker nipples, down to her navel. His eyes sparkled at the innie and his circled it, Jaymies tummy flexed as she mewled looking down at him.

He raised an eyebrow as she bit her bottom lip turning away and staring off into her living room; was the T.V. on? Dantes hands trailed down her body making her attention crossing one another, and she looked down leaning up on her elbows. A twitch, stare down, fuck it. Jaymie leaned towards him cursing her short ass and failing to be aggressive.

"_Just stop. Do not. Nope." _

Jaymie giggled and rubbed her forehead and Dante rubbing his nose. They sat back the mood offset by the sudden fail. Jaymie looked around blinking her heart still fluttering her in chest, a moment past by. Dante looked down at her blinking and tensing his own body. He wanted to ravish her. That… he… where the fuck did she come from? Reaching under her thigh and squeezing her leg she gasped and wiggled and tensed her leg away from his attack.

"Stop this madness. I fail. Isn't that enough?"

"_Never, enough. Plus, now you really need an ass beating." _

Jaymie put her hands as Kusco from The Empires New Groove.

"No touché. Stop."

Dante looked at her with that face like, 'Really?' Her face frowned as she kept the fingers up and her eye twitch. He leaned over her; Jaymie prepared a long speech to turn him off-fa-fa. Dante tips his lips against hers when she got the breath. Jaymie exhaled and Dante pressed his lips against her mouth. His left arms around her body lifting her from the floor and picking her up. A moment to stable himself he grinned and hooked her legs around his waist with his right arm, trailing his tongue over her lips making her blush and open her mouth.

His mouth tasted like breath breakfast. Jaymie smile against his mouth making him bit upon her bottom lip. It squished between his teeth and she pressed her tongue to his mouth trying to free her lip. Pulling away Dante did not wait and attacked her mouth after tasting her breakfast breath. She moaned softly and pulled him closer, her legs tightening around his waist as he slammed her into the wall. Her arms pushed up and her wrists were captured in his hand left hand.

_Persuasion _

His persuasion was good. Jaymie leaned against the cold wall and stared into his eyes. A challenge. He leaned into her neck and licked the spot making her body shutter and a low gasp. She pushed into his mouth and he sank his teeth into her esophagus. Jaymie clenched his shoulders and dug her nails piercing the skin. Dante felt nothing to the small scratches she was inflicting upon him. Dante wondered why she was so damn sweet. Her body was spiked, but the inside was so damn sweet.

Jaymie pressed herself against him growling as he chewed upon her neck, She twitched every time he drew back. Her eyes changing in a lustful pink way as she purred against him. _**We have a live one. **_Dante pulled away and stared into her eyes; she smiled and leaned back using her lifted arms to bait him towards her mouth. He tensed and used his knee to prop her upon the wall taking his monsters cock in his left hand guiding towards her dripping cunt. Her body tensed when he pushed the tip against her hot wet lips that clenched and unclenched in anticipation.

"Do-don't go no further?"

"_What happened to that purr?" _

Jaymie blushed and turned away. Dante used that to bite down upon her right shoulder after making his three-point mark upon her chest and slam into her body bouncing her body as he thrusted. Jaymie gasped and whimpered as he let her arms go, feeling them drape around his neck as he secured his hands upon her waist and begun to ravish her pussy. Every stroke outwards was like a pull in her gut, and every stroke back in astounded her. Dante grunted feeling her grip him like a virgin and he let her hip go with one hand and played with her clit. Jaymie was not prepared for the assault as she shuttered and become wetter for his intrusion.

Dante dug his nails into her hips making her whimper out against wiggling her rotating her hips against his. He found this so damn sexy. Her breast bounces as he leaned back hooking his arms around his her waist plowing into her repeatedly. He looked down at her as she leaned back looking at his face and groaning softly. Her lips parted to say something, but he silenced her with a kiss. She always melted after the kiss.

Jaymie leaned forwarded rocking her hips to the clash of his, purring his name as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she slammed her into the wall again. She arched her back at the cold wall touched her flesh and climaxed. Her body throbbed around him like a vise grip. He tucked himself in this crook of her neck so she did not see the amount of pleasure she was causing him. Jaymie cried out against as he thrusted into her expelling her juices and feeling it run down his shaft to his heavy nuts sac. Falling limp in his arms, he pulled her away from the wall and walked over to the couch pulling out and throwing her over the back spanking her ass repeatedly.

Jaymie orgasm high last longer as she was taken to her sub-conscious state of mind. She was lying on her arms so Dante need not worry about those. Pulling apart her ass cheeks, he growled and pressed himself back into her seeping cunt. Looking over her shoulder, she blinked with haze eyes. Dante looked down into her brown eyes and slammed home. He bottomed out after the brutal stroke making her eyes widen and a breathless gasp to escape her. Jaymie dropped her head back unto the couch groaning as Dante brutal fucked and spanked her ass taking his pleasure from her body. His nails racked down her back making her purr and arched against the sting of the new cuts. Her insides clenched again and Dante thrusted into her one last time filling her gut with his seed.

Jaymie groaned as Dante leaned over her body, his arms snaking around her and pulling her chin to make her face him. He stared into her eyes before dipping his head down and kissing her softly on the lips. Pulling out after the blood had drained from his solider. He pulled her roughly into his arms and kissed her once more. Jaymie was beyond tired. Her ass hurt and she felt the trickle of blood down her back. Her arms slowly, made their way around his neck. He stood their weak within his arms and felt comfortable. It was nice to be weak occasionally. Dante hummed as he drag/ stumbled his way back to her room throwing her on the bed first then getting in with her.

With covers and pillows around them, small talk was idle. Arms draped over chest, and wrapped around waist. The sound of laughter echoed the flat. Jaymie kisses his cheek as he pinched her nipple. She moaned and he rolled over on top.

"_Ready for round two?" _

She woke with a start looking around her office. _What a dirty dream your having Jaye. _Jaymie frowned and looked about the room once more before sighing. Her seat felt soaked and she knew her panties her see-through. Rubbing her face and sway from her dreamy state she looked out the window and notice the sun coming up.

"Well what a great way to spend my Saturday morning."

She grunted getting up heading home in her heels. She did not even bother with her flat; she needs to get home. She had to see if it was a dream or not. Tapping her foot impatiently against the metal, marble floors of the elevator waiting for her home floor she thought back to her dream. Was it a dream? When the doors opened, she looked inside and notice nothing was out of place. Walking past the doors of the hallway until she got to her door she touched the handle and felt disappointment. Pulling her keys from her pocket, she opened the door and walked in.

Dante opened the door of room 7030 and peered at Jaymie as she walked by. His gazed shifted when he seen her hopes break. Did she really expect him to sleep on the floor? He grins quietly to himself and closes the door; Jaymie's head snapped up and looked back. The hallways were now eerie to her and she stepped inside her home. Dante walked around his own empty sweet and looked at the cameras he set up in her house. Just because he was not going to sleep outside does not mean he was not going to watch her.

Jaymie walked around her house tilting her head to the side and sighing before noticing Mr. Snuggles sitting on her couch with his legs missing. Jaymie screamed and ran towards the panda, rabbit, and thing. She looked in horror at the dismembered teddy bear and bowed her head. Not only did she feel him near her, she felt watched. Frowning and walking back into her room opening her closet she opened her chest box and threw him inside. Mr. Snuggles did not lose his legs in vein. She closes the box, and stalked over to her laptop on her desk near her queen size bed.

Dante watched her type furiously at her computer frowning cos the light background of one computer could not be seen with these pathetic ass cameras. Leaning back in his chair and drinking a bottle of water, he tilts his head to the side wondering what the hell she was up to. When she sat back and laughed, he decided to pause, and zoom in clearing the fuzz pages away. His eyes widen and before he can shut the cameras off her face appeared.

"I mean if you're going to stalk me, don't do it from inside the business. That I own."

Her brown eyes were capturing and Dante leaned back in his chest with a smirk.

"_Can you see me?" _

Jaymie was taken off guard by the question. Yet, it was her decision to talk back and answer.

"No…"

"_Just like old times huh?" _


End file.
